The present disclosure relates to an information processing method, an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and a program that, for example, store video data or the like and output it to an external apparatus or the like.
From the past, there is known a storage system that, for example, stores content data such as imaged video data and outputs the data in response to a request from the external apparatus or the like. For example, the storage system outputs the video data or the like to an editing apparatus so that editing processing is performed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-041020 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) describes a disk device that stores a file, a client computer that instructs to perform a file operation such as file input/output, and a file server provided between the disk device and the client computer. According to the instruction from the client computer, the file server appropriately operates the file stored on the disk device (see paragraph [0015], FIGS. 1 and 2, and the like of Patent Document 1).